What is it all about?
by caughtinthis
Summary: Is Ali evil? NO! Can she proove it? ...who knows... Can she gain back her sweet Emily's heart? An EMISON fanfic,EMISON is endgame!
1. Why?

Alison is back. The girls think that she is A. But is she?

-Aria,she is A! And now I can proove it!-Mona told Aria through phone.

-Come on Ezra,she has proof that Ali is A!-Aria told Ezra.

They rushed to the car and drove to their destination,the Vandervall house.

Aria called the other girls: Hanna and Emily. (Spencer is in jail because she is the suspect in the case of Bethany Youngs murder)

When they arrived at the house they were greeted by open door. They got in and they were shocked. The house was full of blood and there were signs of fighting. Hanna rushed up to Monas room. Just a scream escaped her mouth. It was clear to all of them that something very bad has happened.

30 minutes later the cops locked down the house. The liars were in they lovers arms. Hanna in Calebs,Emily in Paiges and Aria in Ezras. Monas mom was waiting outside worried.

-...Mona Vandervall was murdered.-said Detective Holbrook to the press.

Alison was standing behind a car and a sick smile appeared on her face...


	2. Never again

-You dont have rights to keep my daughter here! You do not own any serious evidence what proofs that she is guilty.-said Veronica Hastings on the police station

Spencer spent 2 days in jail. When Detective Holbrook came to reliese her. Spencer hugs her mother who used her lawyer experiences to help her daughter out of jail.

**Emily POV**

I cant believe that Alison faked her feelings towards me. I know I shouldnt even think about her now when Im with Paige,but it is so hard.

"I always made you think that your feelings for me were totally one sided...that wasnt true...those kisses werent just for practice"

when she said that she was lieing. Howewer i have to admit that day was the happiest day of my life. I believed she loved me. But now Im not blind anymore. Sometimes she calls me or texts me,but I never respond. When I said that Im done with her I meant it this time. And I managed to gain Paige back.

Paige who is always next to me when I need her. And actually I think that I succeeded in falling in love with her.

I invited her to spend Christmass with us. Under us I mean Aria,Ezra,Spencer,Toby,Hanna,Caleb and me.I feel she belongs to our group now.

And what is with Alison? No idea...! Maybe she plan something very sick again. But to be honest...I dont feel well about her being alone on Christmass.


	3. Take another little piece of my heart

**Alison POV**

My life is a mysery. The girls turned on me. Even Emily,my sweet Emily. Who isnt mine and isnt sweet anymore. I had to protect the girls. They dont know anything. Mona convinced them that Im A. Holly shit..How the hell could I be A?! Do they think that I stalked myself for 2 years?

Mona was still evil. I found out that she was still a member of the A team. But she wasnt the leader anymore.

Cece killed her to protect me. The girls think that I killed her. Of course..Im always the bad guy. Tomorrow is the funeral. The girls dont even know who are they crying for.

Actually I dont care now. I gave up on them. I gave up on Hanna,Aria and Spencer. But Im never going to give up on Em. She thinks that I played with her. That I faked everything THAT NIGHT. That night when we did it. The most amazing night of my life.

Christmass...well Im going to spend it alone. Maybe I will go to the ball to see my Em.I have to convince her that Im not the bad guy. I just want her to be happy. I hope that Pigskin...I mean Paige havent managed to gain her heart...

THANK YOU FOR READING :) STAY TUNED! SOME MORE CHAPTERS ARE COMING TODAY! REVIEW IF YOU LIKE OR DONT LIKE MY STORY :) EMISON IS ENDGAME...BUT YOU HAVE TO WAIT A BIT :)


	4. Crying for the frenemy

-Mona Vandervall was a talented clever young girl...May the God help you in your rest!- said the priest

-I cant believe she is gone!-cried Hanna.

-Believe me,she wont be lost in heaven.-said Caleb-...or in hell.-he murmured.

**After the funeral in Spencers room the girls are talking:**

-Em,whats the matter?-asked Aria.

-Hmmm...nothing Ar,its just...just..I cant believe that Ali killed her. How could she?!-said Emily with tears in her eyes.

-Do you think she did it Em?-asked Spencer

-You know...I wouldnt be surprised.

-Em,can I ask you something? -asked Aria.

-Go for it Aria.

-Do you still...I mean..ehm.. do you still have those feelings for Ali? Or are they completly gone? -questioned her friend Aria.

-Of course she doesnt love her anymore...she isnt a dumbass!-interrupted Hanna

-Hanna! Aria havent asked you!-Spencer shouted.

-Ehm...I..I..no...-Emily said but her speech was interrupted by her phone.

**From: Paige**

**To:Emily**

**Hey honey! Are you coming tonight? ..empty house..;)**

-Paige?-asked Spencer.

-Yep.

Emily grabbed her phone and answered Paige.

**From: Emily**

**To: Paige**

**I'll be there in 5 min.:)**

-Guys..I need to go! Bye!-Emily said.

-But Em..You havent answered my question..-Aria shouted.

Emily didnt hear it because she was rushing to Paige.

**From: Emily**

**To: Mom**

**Hi mom! Sleeping at Spencers. Love you**

Emily lied.

The next morning Emily woke up in Paiges arms naked. She felt safe and happy.

-I love you Paige!-she said and kissed the girl.

**Hey guys! Thank you for reading my story! Stay tuned...Emison is coming soon :) review to let me now if im doing well.**

**Kisses :-***


	5. Does she care about me?

**1 month later, 1 day before Christmass**

**Emily POV**

Mom went to Texas to visit dad. She is coming home tomorrow.I am going to spend the Christmass Eve with mom,and on the 25th we are celebrating with the girls plus Ezra,Toby,Paige and Caleb at Spencers lakehouse.

I was shopping in the morning. I passed by the DiLaurentis house. I saw Mr.D leaving. I dont understand how can he leave Alison alone. I admit Im a bit worried.

Anyway Paige cancelled our tonights program,because she have to go to her grandmas. So I guess I will decorate the house.

**3rd person**

Emily was decorating the house,when her phones buzzing interrupted her.

She grabbed it and read the message.

**Poor Ali is alone,is she?-A**

Emily freaked out a bit. She didnt understand,but she convinced herself that Ali wrote the message.

She was cleaning the furniture when she found a picture about her and Alison.

"Crap,why does always something remind me her?!"-asked herself Emily.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. It was weird because the clock was showing nearly 10pm.

She opened the door. Alison was standing there.

-What do you want here Alison?-asked Emily feelingless.

-Emily.-she cried- Could you please just listen to me?

-Why should I listen to you Ali? I have listened to you a lot before.

-Em.I cant take it anymore. I need you to know.

-I dont need more lies Ali.-Emily sighed.

-Why do you think that Im lieing? Why? Why am I always the bad guy?

-You never told anything when I asked you to.

-Okay Em. Maybe it was a mistake to come here. Sorry. Happy holidays Em. I...I...love..you!-she cried,and se ran away.

-Ali wait! Ali!-Emily shouted but Ali didnt came back.

She grabbed her phone and started to type:

**From: Emily**

**To: Alison**

**Ali are you ok? Are you home?**

After 5 minutes she got an answer:

**From:Alison**

**To:Emily**

**Yes I am.**

Emily didnt know what to do. One part of her said not to care...but the other said the opposite. She decided to go to sleep.

**Hey guys :) if i see interests for my story,then i post the CHRISTMASS CHAPTER(!) :-* do you want it? :)**


	6. All I want for Christmas Is You part one

CHRISTMAS CHAPTER part 1

**Emily POV**

When I woke up this morning,mom was already home. She told me she arrived cca at 3am. As usual she couldnt be in one place for a minute. She was baking gingerbread and she was making potato salad.

-Mom..please sit fown for a minute..I'll help you.

-Thanks honey. Im glad that we are spending this Christmas together...by the way,dad kisses you.-said mom

Oh God! How much I miss him. When I was little he used to spend Christmas with us. But for 5 years now he doesnt.

When I prepared the salad I went upstairs. I prepared my dress for the ball. I totally forgot it. It came to my mind this morning that we have a ball today. But it starts just at 10 pm and it ends at 11:30pm...so it is all right. Paige is still at her grandmas,she is coming home tomorrow. So I'll go alone to the ball.

Spencer said that she will give me a ride. Actually she will give a ride to all of us.

**7hours later (still Emily POV)**

We had our dinner with mom and opened our presents. I got new clothes and a new tablet. I bought mom a book by Stephen King and a new jumper. We were interrupted by the doorbell.

-I got it.-mom shouted.

After 5minutes I was wondering where mom was.

-Mooom? Are you all right? Who was it?-I asked.

-Yes honey,I am. I think this is for you...it says: "For Em.". Someone left it for you.

It was a small box. I went upstairs to open it. There was a letter and under the letter there was a silver bracelet. At first I tought it was from Paige,but then I started to read the letter...

_**"Dear Emily!**_

_**I know you don't want to listen or talk to me,so I decided to write a letter. I promise I will never bother you again,because I know you don't need me anymore.**_

_**I just wanted to tell you that I would never hurt the girls and especially you! I would never do the things which you suspected me for. Mona was lieing to you. She was still a part of the A TEAM. I found it out before the day of her death. And...I didnt kill her. I know who did it,but it wasn't me.**_

_**Emily. I know I hurted you the most. But you have to know that I have always loved you. I know I was an idiot back then, but now everything would be different. I would be the happiest If you would still have those feelings...but..I know that it is impossible. You have to know that I just want you to be happy. Even If it kills me when I see you with Paige...If you are happy with her,Im happy too. **_

_**I wrote down everything I wanted,Em. I wont bother you anymore. Merry Christmas. Take this bracelet as a symbol of your beautiful soul.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Alison."**_

I was totally wordless. Does she really mean it? Oh my God. I have to talk with her. I have to listen to her. AHHHH...I was an asshole. I should have took care about her.

Spencers SMS interrupted my toughts.

**From: Spencer**

**To: Emily**

**Im there to pick you up in 20 mins. :-***

"Jeeeesus. The ball. I have to prepare myself."- I tought.

"I hope Ali will be there at the ball..."-I said to myself.

20 minutes passed. And Spencer was punctual as always. Hanna and Aria were already sitting in the car.

I left the house,and we headed for the ball.

**Review guys! Reach 10 reviews and Im posting the 2nd part! It is full of Emison *.* THANKS FOR REDING!**


	7. All i want for Christmas is You part 2

**Alison POV**

I wrote down everything to Em. I decided to back up now. Clearly she doesnt want me to try,but I felt that this letter was a right thing to do.

I opened my presents which my dad sent me. There was a little note saying: "Sorry for leaving you alone honey!". I got a new Iphone 6,a credit card and a new necklace. He thinks If he buys me expensive stuff then I will forgive him.

I decided to go to the ball tonight. Cece came back to town and she said she would take me to the ball. I think that she is the only one who cares about me.

It was 9:56pm when Cece knocked on my door. We got in the car and headed to the ball.

**3rd person\at the ball(takes place in the school)**

Aria was dancing with Ezra,Spencer with Toby. Caleb and Hanna were drinking some shots. Emily was talking to Sydney but she wasnt really paying attention. She was thinking about the letter and Ali.

-Hey Americano.-a familiar voice greeted her. It was Cece Drake.

-Cece! Hi!

-Actually..Its nice to see you and everythig,but Im a bit worried about Ali.-she said.

-Why?-Emily asked with fear in her eyes.

-Ehm...well...we arrived to the ball...I went to pee,and since then I havent seen her. She didnt return any of my calls.-Cece sighed worried.

Emilys phone buzzed in that moment.

**Guess what! Maybe your Queen is in danger! Or did she just go and pray to the church?-A**

The girl freaked out.

-Cece..i gotta go! Bye!

Emily jumped in her car and went to the church. The doors were locked so she collected all of her strenght and kicked them out.

-Emily? -Ali shouted crying.

-Ali! Are you okay?-Emily hugged the girl who was shaking.

-Some...Someone hit me in the head and...brought me here...i dont understand this.- Ali cried.

-Me neither Ali!

The window suddenly opened. Emily jumped and went to close it. Until that a black hooded figure ran into the church and grabbed Ali. Luckily Emily saw it and rushed to help Ali. She punched the hooded figure,who punched back,but suddenly ran away. Emily pulled Ali into a big hug.

-Ali..are you ok?-Emily sighed.

-Yes Em.-Ali was breathing heavily.-you saved my life again.-she cried.

-Ali,Im so sorry for beaing a jerk to you. I was blind. Everyone was talking against you.-said Emily with tears in her eyes.

-Dont apologize Em.I was keeping secrets from you,and I understand you felt bad about this. But I did it just to protect you.

-Ali...I got your letter.-Emily whispered.

-Oh really?-Ali chuckled a bit.

-Were you serious?Did you really mean it?-Emily questioned Ali.

-Every single word.

Ali looked up on Emily. They looked deep into each others eyes. Emily leaned for a kiss. When they lips touched both of them felt butterflies in their stomach. It was a romantic,passionate kiss. Ali slipped her tounge into Emilys mouth. Then Alison pulled away.

-Em..can I ask you to do something?

-Of course.-Emily smiled.-Should I take you home?-she asked

-No take me to the ball. I want to dance with my love.-Ali smiled and tears rushed to her eyes.

They went back to the event. They entered the hall holding hands.

-What the hell is that supposed to mean?-Hanna asked Spencer.

-No idea Hanna.-the girl answered.

-Im going there and punch Emily...no...Ali...well..both of them.-Hanna said angrily.

-Hey guys...I think Em knows what she is doing. She will explain everything I suppose. But now leave them alone.-Aria told the girls calmly.

**Reproductors: Hey everyone. Now its time for the dance. Grab you partners and go for it.**

Emily and Ali approached the dancefloor and started a cute romantic dance.

-Emily! I love you so much! -Ali said.

-I love you too Ali!-Emily smiled.

At the end of the took home Hanna and Caleb. Ezra took Aria.

-Em?-Ali asked.

-Yes?

-Will you walk me home?-the blonde questioned.

-Ali...there is no way for you to be alone in a house tonight! -Emily said worried.

-That means I can stay at your place?

-Yes Ali!

**In Emilys room**

-Em? Can I borrow a tshirt from you?

-Go for it Ali.-Emily smiled.

Both of them took a shower and went to bed.

Emily wrapped her arms around the blonde.

-I love you Ali.

-I love you too Em.

**Hope you guys liked it. Emily and Ali wont rush things. But some M rated stuff coming soon ;) Stay tuned and review! Have a nice day:) #emisonisendgame**


End file.
